Mujhe chahiye mere jaisa koi !
by Priya770
Summary: Some want their life partner to be just like them but sometimes it is better to leave the opportunity to our destiny to choose our life partner. Destiny will find a perfect life partner for us. Nothing much to say peep in to know more. Kevi nd abhirika fans r whole heartedly invited here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys like u have liked my other stories i hope u may have liked this also so do read nd if u wish u can review as well.**

 **Prologue**

Abhijeet - A tough, intelligent nd a handsome cop in mumbai. He is a sharp shooter. He have a cousin sister whom he love the most. His love interest is tarika.

Purvi - A bubbly, intelligent nd a beautiful cop in pune. She is cousin sister of abhijeet nd loves him very much. She is also a sharp shooter like her brother. She want a boy who is taller than her nd accept this she wants her life partner to be ditto( same ) like her.

Tarika - A beautiful nd a intelligent forensic expert in mumbai. Her love interest is abhijeet.

Kevin - A handsome, flirty nd a intelligent cop in delhi. Wants a girl who is tall, having long hair, good humor nd accept this he wants his life partner to have all the qualities which he have.

 **Other characters will also be explained when their roles will come nd ya if u all want me to write this fic than i will surely continue.**

 **Dont worry as i have got some holidays aswell i will update soon.**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaar sabko kaisa lagega pata nahin magar bas yehi kahe na hein ki long chappy hein.**

 **Thank u all those who reviewed nd all silent readers as well.**

 **Happy Reading Everyone**

 **2\. Chapter 1**

In night in an club named Night Club there were three boys. Accept that one boy his both friends were drinking, flirting with girls. Then they noticed a dj nd went near them. Nd when the song played they saw a not that beautiful but k type girl on the dance floor the two boys went to dance with her.

Boy 1: Woo..!

Pehla ta kudi ne Ludhiana vi ni tappeya si

Tappeya si..

Boy 2: Pehla ta kudi ne Ludhiana vi ni tappeya

Puchhe bina gharo baahr per vi ni rakheya

Both: Jado di madam ji shehar vich aai

Bas party diya galla kar di rehndi eh

Boy 1: Kudi Saturday Saturday kardi rendi eh

Boy 2: Kudi Saturday Saturday kardi rendi eh

Both: Saturday Saturday

Kudi Saturday Saturday

Kudi Saturday Saturday

Kudi Saturday Saturday

Kudi Saturday Saturday

 **In between their third friend pull them.**

Boy 3: Yaar dekho tumlogon ne bohut pee(drunk) rakhi hein. Abhi chalo main tumlogon ko ghar chod deta hoon chal!

Boy 2: Nahin mujhe aur nachna hein. Woo! Saturday saturday.

Boy 3: Yaar chal tumlogon ke dad ko is sab ke baare mein pata chala na toh tu tou gaya beta.

Boy 1: Dad(after a break) Dad kya kar lenge agar unko pata chala tou vo bhi aayenge humare saath dance karne! (nd he starts singing) pehla ta kudi ludhiana vi ni tappeya si woo!

Boy 3: Dushyant yaar tu toh hosh mein aaja yaar. Aur ye kevin ka toh pata tha mujhe. Thodi drink ki nahin ki chad jati hein.

Dushyant: Yaar avinash tu na bohut phattu hein yaar.

Kevin: Bilkul theek. Bilkul theek bola tumne mere bhai.( in drunk state )

Avinash: Tu meri baat kar raha hein? Din(day) ke samay teri bhi toh फट्थी hein. Ab chal der ho rahi hein.

 **Nd avinash take his friends to their house actually kevin, dushyant aur avinash ekhi ghar mein rahe the hein.**

 **In the morning.**

Kevin: Arrey yaar aaj bohut sir(head) dard kar raha hein. {he said it while holding hand on his head}

Dushyant: Han yaar bohut dard kar raha hein. Main coffee banakar laata hun humare liye.

Kevin: Arrey avinash ke liye bhi coffee bana lena.

Dushyant(in questioning tone): Yhe bhi kahene ki zarrorat hein?

Kevin: Arrey main toh bas… ( he coud not complete his sentence as he saw his buddy)

Kevin: Avi tu kab utha? Tu toh so raha tha na? Aur tere sir mein dard nahin hein kya? Aur ye tere haath mein coffee?

Avinash: Arrey mere bhai thand rakh main sab sawalon ke jawab deta hun. Pehele yhe coffee lelo thandi ho jayegi.

 **Kevin nd dushu take the coffee from his hand nd sip it.**

Avinash: Theek hein ab bolta hun. Main subah 6 baje hi uth gaya tha. Aur maine sharab pee hi nahin toh sir mein dard kaise hogi?… Aur maine ye coffee isliye banay thi kyunki mujhe pata tha ki tum donon ke sir mein dad hoga. ( he said it while sitting on the sofa )

 **After sometime they finish the coffee nd they start to chit chat a bit as it was sunday. But they get disturbed as kevin's phone start ringing.**

Kevin: Hi dad!…

Dad: Hi vi chhodo aur ye batao kal raat tum dono night club mein kya kar rahe the? Aur dushyant phone kyun nahin utha raha hein? ( he said it in a shouting manner )

Kevin: Actually dad vo ( he was cut by his dad )

Dad: Kya vo meine kitni baar mana kiya hein tumhe ab bohut hogaya meine donon ki mumbai ki transfer ki request letter delhi bureau bhej di hein aur unhone accept bhi karli ab jaldi mumbai aane ki tayyariyan(prepare) shuru karo.

Kevin: Yes dad hum kal hi ajayenge.

Dad: Good

 **He cut the pohne nd sit on the sofa as his bro nd friend come near him nd ask**

Both: Kya hua uncle/dad ka phone tha?

 **Then they look at each other.!**

Kevin: Ha yaar dad pata nahin kaise pata chala kal raat ke bareme?…

Dushyant:K..kya…? dad ko pata chal gaya ab toh humari khair nahin.

Avinash: Ab mera kya hoga arrey bappa mere ko bacha le inke pappa se.

Dushyant: Abey nautanki bandh kar. Aur kevi kya kaha dad ne?

Kevin:Dad ne kaha ki unhone humari tranfer mumbai mein kar va li ( he said it in a sad tone )

Dushyant: Par kyun yaar aisa thodi na hota hein?

Kevin: Hum kuch kar bhi nahin sakte?

 **After booking two tickets? to mumbai they started to pack their bags? ﾟﾒﾼ** **. After packing they both slept hoping a good morning will come.**

 **Next Morning In railway station.**

Kevin: Yaar main tujhe bohut miss karunga yaar. Magar main janta hun ki bhagvan hume kuch maksat se hi mumbai bhej rahe hein. (he said it with all the acting stuff)

Avinash:Main bhi tumhe bohut miss karunga yaar!?

(He also did the same thing)

Dushyant who was watching them acting was fed up so he was about to scold them when.

 **Announcement : Vyarthi kripya dhyan de mumbai jane vali train masyagandha ( train name ) platform no SA4 mein aaya hein.**

Dushyant: Chal yaar jaldi se PLATFORM NO SA4 mein chalte hein chal.

Kevin:Han chalo

Avinash: Yaar dushu tum aur kevi flight se bhi toh ja sakte the flight se toh tumlog 2 ghante mein pohunch jate. Is train se toh tumlog pure 1 din mein pohuncho ge?

Dushyant: Yaar dekh agar hum mumbai jald se jald pohunch gaye toh dad humara wait kar rahe honge na aur sab ke samne vo ye topic nikalenge (he was completed by kevin)

Kevin: Aur agar hum kal subah matlab pure 1 din baad pohunchenge toh dad apne busy schedule ke wajhe se humari galati bhool jayenge! (Kitne smart hein humare dono bhai)

Avinash: Mujhe nahin lagta ki tumhare dad sab kuch bhool jayenge. ( he said with a doubted expression to which he got scolded by his buddies.

After bidding bye to avinash, kevi nd dushu sat in their seat. They started talking some brotherly stuff, teasing each other etc etc.

 **On the other side in Mumbai.**

 **( here abhirika's engagement date is already fixed nd tarika was coming to talk to abhi in the bureau as she had some important stuff to discuss with him.)**

 _ **On Phone**_

Abhi: Ha princess meri engagement fix hogayi hein sry tumhe tarika ji se pehle nahin milvaya.

Princess?: Its okay magar bhai shayad main aapke engagement mein nahin a sakti! Kyun li main (she was not able to continue)

Abhi: Ye tum kya kahe rahe ho tum aise bilkul nahin kar sakti maine tumhara kal ka ticket? bana liya hein. Tumhe aana hi hoga. Packing jaldi se kar lena.

 ** _Nd he cut the call_**

Tarika: Arrey abhijeet tum kiss se itne gusse mein baat kar rahe the?

Abhi: Arrey tarika ji aap vo kuch nahin bas apne princess se baat kar raha tha.

Tarika: Achha mujhse bhi cheeze chupane lag gaye han! Theek hein kissiko bhi meri parwa hi nahin hein ( he said it in a fake anger ) Meri fikar toh sirf salunke sir ko hi hein.

Abhi: Arrey tarika ji he aap kya kahe rahi hein aisa thodi na hein, mujhe bhi aapki bohut fikar hein!?.

Tarika: Acha toh batao kiss se baat kar rahe the?

Abhijeet: Arrey tarika ji main toh *******

 **He.. He...He Arrey yaar itna lamba chappy diya phir bhi!? hope ki sabko pasand aaya hoga...**

 **I will not be able to update any story till 4 to 5 days as I am a bit busy.**

 **But I promise to update a long chap of all the stories but one by one.**

 **To know what happens next stay tuned.**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!:-P so I am here with a new chapter nd ya shayad aapko zyada pasand na aye magar thoda sa toh adjust karna banta hein na aur character's ka bhi shortage hein**

 **Thank u all for the sweet reviews nd**

 **Thank u for reading, silents readers.**

 **I am here with a news I want to add some more characters**

 **The characters r of Kevin's friends sufficient only for two!**

 **Who want to be paired with rajat, sachin, vineet?**

 **Nd should I add some more bro sis moments?**

 **Of course I will! He he he...**

 **If u want to be a part of my story than u can send me ur names nd ur character which u want nd ans the que also!**

 **So many questions do send ur names! Let's start.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 2**

Abhijeet: Arrey tarika ji main apne bahen princess matlab purvi ( happy guys? ) se baat kar raha tha aur vo kahe rahi thi ki vo nahi apayegi isliye meine usse thoda danta.

Tarika: Arrey ye kaisi baat hui bhala tumhari sagai hein aur tumhari bahen hi nahin aah rahi?

Abhi: Actually yeh hein ki kal usse ek mission diya gaya aur usne accept karliya kyunki uske paas koi aur case nahin tha. Agar main usse kal hi bata deta ya phir isse pahela bata deta toh vo shayad aati.

Tarika: Iska matlab galati tumhari hein. Tumne apne bahen ko zyada importance nahin.

Abhi ( convincingly ) : Arrey tarika ji isme importance ki baat kahan se aagayi? Main toh sirf...(he could not complete)

Tarika ( a bit angry ): Importance ki baat kahan se aayi? Tumne socha hoga " Arrey ye toh meri bahen hein isse main sagai ke ek din pahele bol dunga aur nahin aayi toh daant ke bula lunga " kyun? Aisa hi hein na..?...

Abhi: Arrey tarika ji aisi koyi baat nahin hein main toh bas ye soch raha tha ki pune mein zyada cases nahin hote na isliye meine usse last mein bulaya.

Tarika: Agar aisi baat hein toh theek... ( she could not complete as acp sir came )

Acp: Kaisi baat hein zara mujhe bhi toh batao? (asked with a wink)

Abhi: Vo si...r.. (He could not complete)

Tarika: Actually sir baat ye hein ki... ( she narrate him the whole story )

Acp: Arrey abhijeet tumne kabhi bataya nahin ki tumhari ek bahen bhi hein? Khair tum usse yehi kyun nahin bula lete?

Abhi: Sir main kuch samajha nahin!?

Acp: Dekho agar tumhari bahen mumbai ka transfer leke yahan aajati hein toh vo tumhari sagai miss karegi magar baki functions mein tumhare saath hi rahegi aur tumhari bhi thodi madat ho jayegi. Kyun?

Abhi: Ha sir ye bohut achha idea hein main abhi princess ko call karta hun.

Acp: Ha toh jao khade kyun ho?

Abhi: Ji sir

 **Abhi on call**

.

Abhi: Waise princess mere paas tumhare liye ek offer hein.

Purvi: Offer? Kaisa offer?

Abhi: Humare acp sir heina..(purvi interrupted in the middle)

Purvi (like kid): Ha hein unhe kya hua? Unhone aapko daanta kya?... ( with concern) Batayie na kya hua?

Abhi: Ab tum mujhe batane dogi toh main batounga na?

Purvi: k ab beech mein nahin bolungi..

Abhi: That's like a good girl! Ab suno acp sir ne (nd he narrates everything whatever acp sir said to him nd tarika actually tarika ji. He he he...)

Purvi: Arrey ye toh bohut acchi baat hein. Main kabir sir(pune's acp) se baat karti hu iske baare mein. Aur sagai mein, main shayad na aah poun!...

Abhi: Ha!. Agar tum mumbai ajougi toh hum matlab main aur tarika ji tumhe maaf kar denge...

Purvi: Ha theek hein!... Sharat manzoor!...

Abhi: Acha theek hein main phone rakhta hun... Aur apna khayal rakhna princess...

Purvi: Theek hein bhai...!

 **He cut the call then he informs acp sir that she will talk to her acp nd c.**

 **Next day out side the bureau**

 **.**

boy 1: Arrey yaar der hogay toh daant padegi jaldi chal na mere bhai.

Boy 2: Arrey yaar ye car ka petrol bhi abhi khatam hona tha kya. Ab chalo jaldi auto ya taxi se chalte hein.

Boy 1: Ha koi aur option bhi toh nahin hein

Boy 2: Chal jaldi

.

 **After sometime in bureau**

 **.**

 ** _Everybody were present nd were completing their paper works vagera... Nd some had completed their file work so they were having some chit chat... When the door of the bureau flung nd two handsome hunks had their entry in a stylish way._**

 ** _._**

Boy 1: Senior Inspector Dushyand reporting on duty sir

Boy 2: Senior Inspector Kevin reporting on duty sir

.

 **Acp sir heard the noise so he came to check the new officer's.**

 **.**

Acp: Welcome to C.I.D mumbai kevin dushyant(forwarding his hand)

Both: Thank u sir (smiles a bit)

Acp: In sabse milon ye hein senior inspector abhijeet, daya, sachin aur inspector pankaj, frederick, vineet, shreya,kajol aur sub inspector ishita, nikhil, vansh

Abhi: Waise tum dono kis branch se ho?

.

 **Kevin was about to ans when**

 **.**

Acp: C.I.D Delhi se aur training bhi inhone vohi se liya hein.

.

 _ **Kevin nd Dushyant smiles. But other all were left a bopit shocked. To clear everybody's doubt abhi step forward..**_

 _ **.**_

Abhi: Sir ye kis branch se aaye hein ye toh appko pata ho sakta hein magar in logon ki training center ke baare mein, mera matlab ye hein ki appko in ke academy ke baareme kaise vo...

Acp: Actually tum logon ko bataya nahin magar ye...

 **Abhi nahin itni jaldi bhi kya hein next chap tak toh rukh hi sakte ho aur next update kab hoga pata nahin magar long chap hi hoga...**

 **Will be waiting for mine new character's names!**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I am here once again with my new chap. Hope u all will like it.**

 **Guest: Sry dear but I must add OC. Yaar abhirika ki engagement hein aur thode logon ko toh hona hi chahiye! OC will be there only in 1 or 2 chapters.**

 **So the pairings r**

 **Rajat - Tanvi**

 **Sachin - Sathvi (sathvi786)**

 **Vineet - Ashwini**

 **Kevin's friends - Kriti, Sathvi**

 **Guest - Dear u said " Want to pair up with yusra".** **I got confused so I did not add u. U did not even mention ur name buddy! Sry for that!😱**

 **U ppl have guessed it correct guys!**

 **Here we go ppl**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Acp: Actually tum logon ko bataya nahin tha magar ye dono mere bete hein

 **Everyone were shocked**

 **Abhijeet somehow managed to come out of the shock nd asked**

Abhi: Sir aapne kabhi bataya nahin ki aapke do aur bete hein?

Acp: Ha vo kabhi kisine us topic ko cheda nahin tha na isliye nahin bataya!

Kevin: Dad mera matlab Sir nakul (his bro who is one year elder than him so he calls him by name) kahan hein?

 **Both dushu nd kevi face were filled with hope to see their brother after such a long time!**

Acp: Abhi abhi tum dono aaye ho ghar jao thoda aaram karo phir ghar pe sab bata dunga!

 **Both nod their head as OK innocently**

 **At home acp was talking kevin nd dushyant**

Acp: Toh kaisa raha aaj ka din? Sab log friendly toh the na?

Dushyant: Ha dad sab log bohut hi friendly the!

Kevin: Aur toh aur mujhe laga hi nahin ki aaj main naya naya aaya hun!

Acp: Ha aur aaj aadha(half) din tha isliye zyada baat cheet nahin ho payi!

Kevin: Ha toh dad aapne bataya nahin ki nakul kahan hein? Kolkata mein hein kya?

 **Acp became quite serious**

Acp: Ab tum log tayyar ho jao abhijeet ke ghar jaana hein!

Both: OK dad

 **In evening**

 **Everybody reached abhijeet's house it was a small party as tarika nd abhijeet's parents were busy so they could not come! Only abhijeet uncle nd aunt were going to come.**

 **Tarika was in her room nd abhijeet wanted to c her before everyone so he went to her room slowly peeped in he saw her drying her hair she was looking more beautiful than normal days, actually she is the same but for abhijeet she becomes more beautiful day by day! He gathered some courage nd entered her room.**

Abhi(he calls softly): Tarika ji

Tarika: Arrey abhijeet tum yaha?

Abhi: Ha vo darasal daya se sharat lagaya tha ki main aapko sabse pahele dekhunga isliye. Vo app agar tayyar ho rahi hein toh theek hein. Aur waise bhi meri bua aah rahi hein aur unhe aapko saari mein dekhna hein toh app... (He was hesitating a bit)

Tarika: Arrey abhijeet tum aise kyun bol rahe ho aur waise bhi mujhe toh saari pahen na aata hein. Thanks to my mom!

Abhi: Ha ha toh theek hein aap saa..ri... mera matlab aap tayyar ho jaiye main chalta hun

Tarika: Ha theek hein

Abhijeet goes downstairs nd meet his friends

Sachin: Arrey sir aapne ek bola tha ki koi special guest aane wale hein.

Abhijeet: Jo nahin aaye unke baare mein kyun baat kar rahe ho jo aaye hein unke baare mein baat Karo(he said while pointing a girl who was standing near sachin)

Sachin understood that his senior point outed his gf who's standing beside him..

Sachin: Arrey sir aap bhi na! Ye meri would be fiancee hein.

Rajat: Arrey wah yaar tum toh chupe rustom nikle! Hume bataye bina hi ha?

Sachin: Arrey sir! Ye Sathvi hein aur Sathvi ye hein (he introduces every1 to Sathvi)

Sathvi: Nice to meet u guys. Waise app logon ko intro Dene ki zaroorat nahin thi kyun ki sachin hamesha aap logon ke baare mein bataate hein aur aap logon ki toh saari jaankaari se di hein.

Pankaj: Arrey wah sir ye toh badiya kiya aapne.

 **On the other side kevin nd dushu were talking to each other. Nd someone by mistakenly spill some juice on kevin's leather jacket so he goes to wash room in abhijeet's room to clean the stuff.**

 **Out side the house**

 **There was a person standing**

Person: Toh yaha settle huien hein Abhijeet Srivastav ji! Chalo jaake milye hein unse!

 **Then the person climb the pipe which is connected to abhijeet's house nd while the person was climbing the pipe the person saw a man's which was none other than kevin. But the person mistook him as abhijeet as he was in abhijeet's room. The person entered slowly nd hugged kevin from back.**

Person: Sur...prise...!...!

 **She did not c his face**

Kevin: Arrey wah! Nice try aaj tak kissine bhi mujhe peeche se gale nahin lagaya tha magar aaj tumne kardiya! Ha ha ha...! Waise ab chod bhi do aur apna beautiful chehra toh dekhau

 **By this the person understood that this is not abhijeet but someone else. The person jerked nd asked**

Person: Hey! Waise Abhijeet Srivastav ji kahan hein?

 **But kevin was so busy in his dream land or the persons world that he did not listen to the person.**

Person: Tumne suna nahin meine kya poocha?

Kevin(coming out of his world): Ha ha vo sir neeche hei...

He could not complete as the person ran downstairs.

Person: Bhai...

Abhi: Princess?

 **They hug each other but except daya others where confused by this act. Nd kevin too comes downstairs while running to c who is that girl.**

Abhi: Princess tumne kahan tha na ki tum busy ho toh nahin a sakhogi..?

Purvi: Ha bhai meine bhi aisa hi socha tha magar vo case na meine kal hi khatam kar liya aur socha ki aapko surprise dedoo toh main yaha aapko bina bataye aagai. Aur aathe hi is handsome se mili(she said it pointing towards kevin).

 **Everybody were surprised they were thinking like really a girl so straight forward?**

Abhi: Kon kevin?

Purvi: Ha. Aur pata hein meine phone mein kahan tha ki jab bhi main aapse milungi aapko punishment doongi?(actually nahin kahan tha)

Abhi: H..a ha ha yaad hein mujhe toh batao.

Tarika: Kya batana hein abhijeet? (She said while coming downstairs)

 **Abhijeet was lost in her as she was looking very beautiful in that saree. Everybody noticed this but purvi did not.**

Purvi: Vo darasal bhai ne mujhe last invitation di thi unki sagai ki toh main unko punishment dena chahti hu

Tarika: Ek min..! Toh tum ho princess mera matlab hein ki tum ho purvi abhijeet ki bahen heina?

Purvi: Toh aap tarika mera matlab bhabhiji hein wow.(to abhi): Choice toh bohut achi hein aapki bhai..!

 **Tarika smiles a bit. Nd Abhijeet came out of his dream world actually tarika's beauty world**.

Abhi: Meri choice hein kabhi galat ho sakti hein kya. Toh batao kya punishment dogi apne bhai ko?

Purvi: Ek min pahele bhabhiji aap bhai ke saath khade toh ho jaiye. Acha! Toh main aapko punishment dun heina? Toh theek hein jaise ki aap jaante hein main pune mein thi hein na?

Abhi: Han thi toh?

Purvi: Meine vaha par apna ek boyfriend bana liya hein aur uska naam **RUHAN** hein. Aur aapko usse milna hoga main usse apne saath layi hun.

Kevin think: Abhi pyar hone hi wala tha ki bus aagaya villain mere kahani ka. Huh!

 **Everybody were shocked but abhijeet was hell shocked.**

Abhi: Purvi ye tum kya kahe rahi ho? Tumhara boyfriend...?

Purvi: Haan kyun? Aap mujhe bataye bina baat sagai tak bada sakte hein, sagai fix karwa sakte hein toh main apne liye ek kyun nahin bana sakti hun...?

Abhi: Purvi ye tum... Chodo aur vo tumhara Rohan kahan hein?

Purvi: Rohan nahin Ruhan bhai..!

Abhi: Ha ha jobhi hein bulao usse jaldi.

Purvi: Ruhan jaldi aao na

 **At that time a handsome nd a cute boy enter the house.**

Ruhan: Hi every1 am Ruhan.

 **Everybody were shocked to c ruhan there.**

* * *

 **Toh guys kaisa laga chappy I hope u liked it nd isme toh sirf kevi ka Milan huwa hein. Aur kon hein ye ruhan? Aur isse dekhte hi sab shocked kyun ho gaye? Any idea?**

 **If u all liked it then do review.**

 **Sry for the spell errors as I said my lappy is spoiled guys**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


End file.
